1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for translating languages. More specifically, the present invention relates to translating select portions of a database used to configure data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent decades of trade have generated multilateral trade. Accordingly, complex machinery and media have flowed among all nations. Although many industrialized nations have significant populations that have adopted English for business purposes, many fields (for example, education) rely on equipment to be sold and supported by documentation and other help in the language of the purchasing customer.
This situation poses unique difficulties for sellers and maintainers of information technology equipment. Each time a machine and ancillary equipment are updated with revised features, a lag may occur between when the features are available to users in the country of the manufacturer, and the availability to users in the country of the customer. This lag can occur because new features may be present in user interfaces that include language displayed or spoken (via a speaker). The overall functionality of such machines may already be translated into the language of the customer. However, a new feature can add as much as 20% new and/or changed words to an existing corpus of language already translated in earlier versions of supporting software for such equipment.
Accordingly, updated information can rely on targeted translations of revisions to equipment. Importantly, finding a way to separate untranslated features from translated features can be beneficial to solving the above-stated problems.